


Jamie and Tate

by A_Pinch_Of_Malec



Category: Black Roses - Fandom, Jamie and Tate
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Gangs, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pinch_Of_Malec/pseuds/A_Pinch_Of_Malec
Summary: Jamie and Tate have been best friends since they were 3..... but what happens when there is a newfound romance brewing?





	1. Chapter 1

I woke up almost instantly when my alarm when off. I looked around my room. I stretched, satisfied when my back and neck popped, and got up off my bed and over to my dresser. I quickly opened the drawer with my skirt. I then grabbed my shirt off the hanger. I dressed in a sweatshirt with RIOT across it and a black skirt that hits just above my knees. I went to the bathroom and curled my hair, put on my makeup, diamond stud earrings and quickly painted my nails. I came out of the bathroom and slipped on my just above ankle combats and laced them up. I pulled on my beanie and looked at the clock which read 8:55. I still have 15 minutes left so I run downstairs and grab a bagel. I quickly cover it in cream cheese and grabbed my bag before running out the door. As I walked to school -Lexford High- I ate on my bagel and listened to Panic! At The Disco. Once i reached the school I looked around for my best friend Tate. When I finally spotted him he was in a gray and white mid elbow shirt with red shorts, black vans, his backpack and a black beanie. I walked over to where he was by the oak tree. "Hey Tate." I chirped. "Hey Jamie." he said while stifling a yawn. "How are you so cheerful at this time of morning. Its inhuman." he teased. "Well i'm sorry we all can't be grouches when we wake up." I quipped. "Excuse me, but I am not a grouch, you are just too hyper." he retorted. Remembering my bagel in my hand, I took a bite. "I want some!" Tate said before taking the bagel out of my hand. I glared up at him, considering my 5'5 frame and his 5'10 frame. "Give. It. Back." I continued glaring. "Hmm. Why should I?" he asked just as my stomach rumbled loudly. His expression suddenly turned worried. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. I thought and thought but could not remember. "Well?" he asked. I just shrugged, looking at the ground. I heard a deep sigh and soon I was brought into his arms, his chin rested on my head and my head rested on his chest. "Why?" his once concern laced voice was now instead laced with sadness. "Wasn't hungry I guess." "You guess?" I just shrugged and thought back to the weekend.  
-Flashback-  
I heard my mom call me downstairs, and when I got there she was dressed in a royal blue dress that hit above her thigh, was in just small strips, showing off a lot of skin, fishnet leggings and leather boots that hit an inch above her knees with a 4 inch heel. "Yes, mom?" I asked, terrified of what she was going to do/say. "What did I say about calling me 'Mom' you will address me as 'mother' you hear me you worthless waste of space." she snapped before backhanding me and sending me to the ground. I got back up as I was supposed to. "Now, I am going out and will not be back for a while. I want you to stay in the house and be quiet." I mumbled something and she pushed me down before kicking me multiple times. "Do not backtalk me young lady." My body hurt and I felt like screaming and crying but I knew that would make it worse but I couldn't stop the strangled sob that crawled up my throat and past my lips. She snarled. "Pathetic. You are a pathetic freak." she got a good kick to the back of my head and I screamed in agony, making it worse. She kicked and stomped on me. She then picked me up and threw me in my 'timeout room' which was a cupboard under the stairs which consisted of an old cot and a coloring book and crayons. Also in the tiny room was something only I knew about. Under the cot was a small knife and when I grabbed it I took it to my thigh and carved. The word I carved was FREAK because that is what I would always be. A freak. A pathetic freak.  
-End of flashback-  
When I came back to the present time I was on the ground and heavily breathing. I soon realized I was hyperventilating. The last thing I heard before everything went black was a beautiful voice yell "Jamie!"


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I noticed I was in the nurses office. I looked to the side and saw Tate sitting in the chair with his beanie over his face. I could hear a light snoring and I realized that he was asleep. I looked at the time -11:50- I had missed 2 periods and almost all of 3rd. I turned back to him and couldn't help but trace his features with my eyes. His side-swept brown hair that I just want to tangle my fingers in. I trailed over his covered eyes and imagined  his one icy blue eye and one brown and icy blue mixed one. I had gotten so lost in looking at him that I hadn't heard him groan and move his beanie back up. I was thrown out of my thoughts when I heard someone exclaim. "Jamie!" is what I heard and I jumped in shock. I heard his deep chuckle but it was over quickly , and when I looked up, his expression was one of concern. "Jamie bear, what happened out there?" he asked and it sounded as if he was holding back tears. I bit my lip, wishing I could tell him. I really did, but, I knew that if my mom found out that I had told someone- anyone, that she would kill me. "Just a panic attack or whatever...." I trailed off. "What was it about?" he asked, and I knew I was caught with that question. "I can't remember." I lied, and I felt terrible. I wished so much that I could open up to him. I could tell that he didn't believe me. I sat up and placed my feet on the ground. I got up and made my way over to the bathroom in the nurses office. "Where are you going?" he asked, and I could hear the irritation in his voice, due to my secretiveness. "I'm going to splash my face water." I replied and walked to the bathroom, closing-but not all the way- the door. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with water. I noticed the water rub off the concealer on my cheek and expose my ugly bruise there. I touched lightly and winced. I turned off the water. dried my face, and replaced the concealer before I left the bathroom. When I got out Tate was talking to Chris, our little dark skinned, geeky fluff-ball of a friend. "Hey Chris." I waved slightly. "Hey Jamie! Do you feel better?" I nodded and he smiled. I grabbed my things and looked at the time again -12:10- I thought about ditching for a minute before I decided that was what I was going to do. I slid open the window and slipped out of it, shutting it before Tate realized what had happened. I took off running across the lawn and down the street. I had no idea where I was going, but I just knew that I didn't want to be at school at this time. As I ran, I thought about where I was going. I knew I couldn't go home, or I would most likely be in for a world of hurt. I looked around and noticed that I was on my way to the abandoned part of town, and I smiled. I ran again and arrived at an old bar. I threw my backpack up onto the roof and climbed up there myself. I laid on my back and pulled out a pack of Marlboro and my snake lighter and lit one. Now i'm not one to smoke a pack a day, but I do admit that it has become a nasty habit. I can be an alcoholic as well. I have tried to stop and it doesn't work. I think back over my life. At age 3 my father died, and my mother went from a loving mother to what she is now. At age 9, I had a broken arm because of her, and now. And I am just skimming the top. I'm not going into full detail of anything. I burst into laughter which soon turned a hysterical turn. I took a few puffs of the cigarette in-between the hysteria. I found a bottle of Black Velvet that I had stored and opened it. I downed it as quickly as I could. I was not one to waste a good bottle of whiskey. I kept on like this, the pattern the same, puff, hysterical laughter, drink, for a good half an hour -I think- before I heard feet crunching on the ground. I turned my head and saw a girl who didn't look any older than me, she had wavy, pastel purple hair, a porcelain skin-tone, silver eyes, and snake bites. She was wearing a camo jacket over a black shirt, black combats, black swirl earrings and a black snap back. She looked up at me and I waved her up. She came over/up. "Hi." I all but giggled, before sipping my whiskey. "Hello." she said in a silky smooth voice, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a smirk. "What's a cute thing like you doing up here like this?" she asked and I scoffed. "Why are you here?" I asked and she smiled a little more. "I asked you first." she said and I sighed. "I'm up here to forget everything and have no worries except finding my way home, which isn't a big concern anyways so...your turn." I answered and reminded her. "My....friend sent me here to retrieve this girl he has been observing for a while and thinks would make a good addition to our.....group." she said. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Without the softening. Please." I told her. She sighed. "Fine. I'm here because my leader told me to find this girl because he thinks this girl will be a good addition to our gang." she said. I smiled and nodded my thanks. "What does this girl like?" I asked, curiously. I honestly wasn't scared. "Silver eyes, and hair colored like yours." she said. "Do you know here name?" "Oh! Duh. Maybe you know her. Jamie Ebner." My mouth dropped and she noticed. "You know her?" she asked, surprised. "Know her? I am her." I said and it was her turn for the mouth drop. "A-are you fucking serious?" she asked, bewildered. I giggled and nodded. She grabbed my hand. "We have to leave. Now." she said, and I could tell that she was happy that it was me and not some bitchy girl. "Hold on, let me grab my things." she dropped my hands and I picked up my things before I dropped them on the ground before I jumped off the roof and picking them up again. When I looked up she was beside me again and grabbing a hold of my hand. She started dragging me back to the good part of town. She dragged me past the Wal-Mart and down an alleyway. She led me to -what looked like- an abandoned bar. We walked in, and I looked around, seeing that it was actually pretty nice. "ALEX!" she screamed. A blonde guy came in. He had platinum blonde, cropped hair that covered on of his baby blue eyes. He had both eyebrows pierced and his nose. He had on a jade green button up, a jean vest, ripped up, black skinny jeans, combats and a bunch of bracelets. "Good Job, Atheia." he said and approached me. He looked at me thoughtfully and smiled. "Hey." he said and I smiled. "I'm glad we found you, I really do believe that you will make a good addition." "Oh, well thank you." I smiled enthusiastically. "What's all the noise? I was trying to sleep." a black haired, brown eyed boy came out of a back room and said. He looked at me and cracked a smile. He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt, red with white lettering beanie, black vans and a lip piercing. I smiled back. "Axel meet Jamie. She is our newest member." I waved and he smiled again. "Well its nice to meet you Miss. Jamie." We were interrupted again by another girl. She had Ariel red hair, black eyes, a nose ring and a lip stud. She was wearing a white shirt with black print that said "Geek", black leggings, a black chunky ring, black glasses, black high-tops, a black studded purse and a Starbucks cup. "Oooh who is this." she said when her eyes landed on me. "Aveline, meet Jamie." Alex introduced me again. "Hi." I said and she smiled. "Wheres Felix?" Alex asked as a teal haired, teal eyed boy with a lip and eyebrow studs. He had on a black shirt with a yellow batman logo, grey ombre jeans, a batman snap-back, grey high-tops, and a batman ring. "Right here." he said. Alex muttered something about too many introductions before introducing me to who I assumed was Felix. He gave me a crooked smile. "Okay, now that that is out of the way, let me show you your room." he led me upstairs and to a room. "You can decorate as you please. " he said and walked off. I looked at the barren room and smiled. I am gonna be happy here. I turned around to see Atheia and Aveline. "I need to go grab some clothes for the night and I will be back. You all go to Lexford right?" I asked and they nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back." "We can come with you if you want?" Atheia asked. I nodded. "Do you guys go by any nicknames that I should know of?" I asked them. "Yea, I go by Ava." Aveline said. "I go by Theia." the other said, and I nodded. "Okay. Let's go then." I said as I walked down the stairs and out the door, they followed. I walked us all the way to my house, and I realized that my mom wasn't here, and I breathed a sigh of relief, that, from the look the other two exchanged, they had heard. I opened the door and walked to my room. I threw open my dresser and grabbed some clothes for the rest of the week-including the nights. I then grabbed everything else I would need and walked out of my room to see them standing by the door. "Mkay, i'm ready, lesgo." I said and they nodded. "So, why was I chosen for this?"" I asked. "Well, Alex has observed you a lot, and he says that you have a lot of troubles, and look like you need people to go to, and a little toughening up. He also said that you would be great in our area so....I have no clue what that means." Ava said. I nodded and hummed thoughtfully. "Well, i'm glad. I finally feel like I can have a family that cares." "What about that boy you are always with?" Theia asked. I stopped in my tracks, eyes wide, and biting my lip. "Shit!" I cursed loudly. "What's wrong?" "I totally forgot about him, I was having such a good time. I just ran out of the nurses office and left him there. Dammit." I cursed again. They snickered. "Well, there's nothing that can be done now, you can talk to him tomorrow." Ava assured me. I looked at the sky and realized it was getting dark. "I guess your right." I mumbled. "Of course i'm right. I'm Ava." I giggled at that as we reached the hide-out, I said my good-nights, went up to my room, changed, and jumped on the bed. I fell asleep with a peaceful smile on my face for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Well then. Finally updated. At least. I don't know if I will get an update out on Sunday. I'm going to clean my room so that hopefully I can get my own computer, and not use my grandma's. I wrote a longer chapter. Well, until next time.


End file.
